


Slow Dance With You

by ChimkenNumget



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: At least it isn't angst right?, F/F, Fluff, Just some soft Aramour fluff cause why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimkenNumget/pseuds/ChimkenNumget
Summary: Jane's insecurity got the best of her, and now she's trying so hard to at least learn how to slow dance. It didn't really go unnoticed by one of the other queens.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first things first  
> I don't know shit bout dancing, so I'm sorry hahaha  
> Second of all  
> I'm not sure how their management(?) works..? I guess..?? Idk man  
> But yeah, that's about it hahah

Being awake at three in the morning was a common feat within the queens' household. Whether the cause of that insomnia are night terrors and memories or simply because they wanted a pass midnight snack, there will always be at least one or two of them awake at that forsaken time. Most of the time it's Cathy and/or Anne, with the former often refusing to sleep saying she still has to finish some of her writing, and the latter being plagued by her own memories. Oftentimes it's Katherine, still shaken from another nightmare, and seeking comfort in Anna's room. The two are usually found cuddling on the couch the morning after, the television still on after watching countless Disney movies the night before. On rare occasions it's Aragon. Though, she only ever goes down when she wants tea. 

This night, however, it's Jane. Not because she too was plagued by nightmares, nor was she hungry for a snack, she was up for one reason only: to learn how to dance. 

It's true what Anne said about Jane not being able to dance, and it's embarrassing for Jane to say that she was actually the last of the queens to pick up the choreography of the show. "Heart of Stone" was actually going to have some bits of choreo in it, just small movements that she and the queens can do while she sings, but Jane refused. If she had a hard time practicing the simple steps in "Get Down," who's to say she won't struggle with her own song? So she told their manager that she'll just stand there and sing, and since their manager didn't want to push Jane's boundaries, she complied. 

Now though, Jane couldn't help but feel insecure about her inability to dance. Sure, it was small, but she just can't get it off her mind. It seems like a barely noticeable stain on a shirt; no one would ever notice, no one would care, but for some people that stain is a mess that needs to be cleaned up. A stain that taints a perfectly good shirt, like Jane's inability to dance taints her own opinions of herself. It  _ pisses _ her off, as much as she hates to admit it, and she often finds herself in nights where she has to make sure everyone is dead asleep before going downstairs in the living room to try and practice. 

Nights like tonight. 

In the living room, Jane stood at the center, watching a video on her phone. A dance lesson. Just slow dancing, nothing else. Start out small, Anne once told her that, then continue from there on. She took it by heart. Now though, it seems like even a simple dance lesson just isn't enough to help her. 

_ One step forward, then back, then side, then dip.  _

Jane stumbled on her steps, eliciting a frustrated sigh from her lips. "This is impossible," she muttered, restarting the video and going back to her previous stance. 

_ A step forward, then back, side, then dip? What even is that dip for? _

She growled, restarting the video once again. "Pointless moves, why do they even exist?"

"Maybe because you're supposed to do that with a partner?" 

Shocked by the sudden interruption, Jane dropped her phone with a small squeak. She turned and saw Aragon smirking with a raised brow. Scoffing at the arrogant aura the first queen emitted, she huffed a breath and kneeled down to get her phone off the floor. 

"So what are you doing up this late, Jane?"

"I could honestly ask you the same thing, Catalina," Jane shot back with her own smirk, now facing the first queen. 

Golden eyes rolled playfully at the retort, "I asked first, mi amor."

"Fine, but don't laugh."

"Why would I?"

"It's embarrassing," the blonde trailed off, now averting her gaze from Aragon. 

Aragon hummed. Approaching Jane, she spoke, "is this about how Anne said you apparently 'can't dance' or is it something else?"

"I think you already know, Lina," Jane chuckled, shaking her head. 

"That I do," she breathed out, now wrapping her arms around Jane's waist. "You dance beautifully, my love," she whispered, kissing Jane's cheek softly. "And you know Anne was only joking. The Lord above knows how she'll freeze hell over before she gets to hurt you or Katherine. So why worry about it?"

A low sigh escaped Jane's lips, "I know, Ari, but I guess it just bugs me, that's all." She quietly said, leaning in on Aragon's hold, now wrapping her arms around the first queen's neck. "I know it's a small problem, I mean, I already know the steps in our show, but it feels like a thorn on my side."

"I see," Aragon nodded. Sharing a thought to herself, she nodded. "What about I help you? If it bugs you so much, might as well help you, right?" She keened, a toothy smile formed on her lips. 

"Are you sure, Lina? We might take all night, maybe you won't even get some sleep," Jane laughed. 

"This is a better excuse to tell your cousin," Aragon quipped, "or you'd rather I tell her  _ another _ excuse as to why we're up late?" Smirking, she leaned down, lips hovering just above Jane's. 

"Now, now," the third queen sighed, pulling Aragon in for a quick chaste kiss, "if you do tell Anne that, I'm sure she'll really kill you." She softly laughed at Aragon's expression. 

Aragon scoffed at the thought, "she'd fail trying." She smirked, now swaying herself side to side. A steady rhythm going on inside Aragon's, yet the third queen was still blissfully unaware of it. 

"Don't underestimate Anne, mon amour," the third queen chuckled, "you remember the last time Kitty and I accidentally ate her cheesecake?" 

"Ah, yes. I'm surprised you and Katherine are still alive." She snickered. 

Jane huffed and lightly slapped Aragon's shoulder, "rude!" She exclaimed, to which the first queen laughed in return and swayed her more. 

"You are so light," Aragon quietly noted, taking one of Jane's hands and clasped them together with her own. "You're making this easy for me to lead." She softly said, giving Jane a quick kiss before moving her other hand to the small of Jane's back. 

"What?" The blonde tilted her head. 

The first queen let out a laugh, "oh wow, you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"We were dancing." 

"Oh," Jane breathed out, her silver gaze widened at the realization. "I'm surprised I haven't stepped on you yet," she sheepishly chuckled. 

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am." Aragon then raised Jane's arm and twirled her around. "See?" 

Jane giggled, then started moving her body along Aragon's rhythm too. 

Once Aragon noticed Jane swaying along with her, she became more confident in her own moves and started moving them around the small space of their living room. She placed her hands on Jane's hips, lifting her up and spinning both of them around. 

Jane let out a flurry of giggles, she held Aragon's shoulders tight and closed her eyes in momentary bliss. 

Delighted by the third queen's reaction, Aragon smiled widely. Once she placed Jane back on the floor, Jane's silver eyes fixated themselves on to her own golden ones. She smiled softly and leaned in to place a quick peck on Jane's lips, then swayed both of them again. 

As Jane let out a smile of her own, it made Aragon's heart flutter. It reminded her of how this beautiful woman was hers, and she'd be by her side, that she wouldn't get replaced. She sighed, a pleasant look on her face as she danced with her beloved. It was a moment both of them cherished, just the two of them dancing along their little song, no one to judge them, and no one to stop them. It was just them, only them, and it felt like all was right. 

In that moment alone, Jane has forgotten about her insecurity in dancing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them and such


End file.
